Three Wishes and a year at Hogwarts
by Monkifer
Summary: One day, Monkifer finds a magic lamp, and wishes to be in Harry's world. A new identity and new friends are good, but what about home? Will her Wizarding life make her homesick? Read the story and you'll find out!
1. The First Two Wishes

Chapter One: The First Two Wishes  
  
*  
  
Monkifer stood in her room, her sister yelling for her to wake up. They were going to go shopping for school supplies, but she did not want to go.  
  
She reluctantly went down the stairs. Instead of finding the bottom step, she found a lamp. She looked at it and picked it up. She rubbed her finger against some dust that was on it.  
  
A purple mist appeared, billowing in front of her. A young genie appeared, dressed in violet. "Hello master. I am Mista Nobuene. You have rubbed my lamp and you may have three wishes."  
  
Monkifer backed up, surprised. She asked, "Do I really have three wishes?" Mista nodded. "Ok...I wish to be enrolled in Hogwarts and to live in the Wizarding World." Mista lifted her hands up and spun them around, and suddenly they were standing by the Leaky Couldron.  
  
Monkifer looked around, and told Mista another wish. "I wish to be able to do magic, even without a wand, and to have a wizarding world new identity."  
  
There was a mist around her. She looked at herself. She hadn't changed. Then Mista said, "Your new name is Carmella Duncan" Then, Monkifer did what she always wanted to do. Change her appearance. She didn't change her face, although she got rid of any zits or anything like that. She made herself not have to wear glasses. She changed her clothes to some violet colored robes, and made her legs longer. She also took of some fat on her thighs, and made sure all blemishes were gone. Then, she made a mirror appear in front of her, and checked herself. "I look pretty good" she thought, as she went to the Leaky Couldron.  
  
Right when she walked in the door, she saw the faces of a certain "Golden Trio"...  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Thats the first chapter!! I finally made this story, after it was flowing in my head for a while. I hope you liked it! Please R&R! All flames will be used to burn the flamer.  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


	2. The Joke's On you!

Chapter Two: The Joke's on you!  
  
*  
  
They walked toward her.  
  
They told her that they would be helping her buy her school stuff. So they went into a joke shop, called Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. Monkifer gave a little dance of delight. She would finally be able to meet the Weasleys.  
  
She told the Trio she was going to buy some jokes to play on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ron snickered, and Monkifer asked why. "I was um...coughing" he said, stifling a laugh. Monkifer went into the joke shop. She bought many many many jokes. She even bought a joke that made the person be sick!  
  
*  
  
Later, about an hour later, since she had taken a very long time looking at jokes and choosing them and buying them.  
  
She went outside. She couldn't find the Trio anywhere!  
  
She looked next door, in Madame Malkins' Robes for all Occasions. There was the trio, looking at robes. She went in, and they started walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream. On the way there, they sat down on a bench. Then, right when they were about to start walking again, she thought she saw Malfoy behind her and found one joke, a mini plane that traced smoke in the air in the shape of letters according to what you said, and whispered to it, "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle are creeps who don't have lives!" It ricocheted intlo the air.  
  
She saw it trace the letters, then turned around to face the trio. Then, suddenly, the trio turned into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle!!  
  
Draco sneered, "The jokes on you, Carmella!!!"  
  
*  
  
She woke up in Saint Mungo's, with something growing from her head...  
  
*  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I got a kind of sort of flame on this, so yes, The Nimrod (thats the person), I did make her have some bumps along the way. Ok, guys, I will update later! I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
~*Monkifer*~ 


End file.
